


Floral Shadows

by Cherith



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Flower Crowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherith/pseuds/Cherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bethany creates a flower crown and shows it to Teagan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floral Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 2nd annual May challenge between seimaisin and myself to write something every other day in May. She's taking the odd days, and I've got the even ones. The scene for this story came from a Victorian AU we once worked on where Bethany and Leandra Hawke find themselves in Rainesfere as they try to escape the worst of the Blight. The prompt for this piece came from maybethings on tumblr who gave me: Bethany, Teagan, flower crowns.

The Hawke women worked tirelessly. Each day, when Teagan had the opportunity to spend a few moments on the grounds to himself, he passed one or both of them. Bethany’s mother often whistled quietly to herself if she worked alone. On the days they worked together, they seemed to do so in silence. His moments with Bethany were far too brief and though he was curious about her family and the events that had driven them to Rainesfere, he didn’t want to waste time asking. He wanted to spend those moments listening to Bethany and learning about the things she loved. Her past clearly pained her and it wasn’t his place to press her on things she didn’t want to talk about. 

She didn’t ask him many questions either.

Instead they spent their time together talking about the garden her mother and she were building for him. They spoke about the war some, true, but only in the vaguest sentiments about Rainesfere’s recovery, or the return of missing soldiers. Her twin brother was one such man. She spoke of him in quiet tones, careful words chosen as she related her surprise that he’d found them.

In the effort of propriety, Teagan stayed away from the parts of the garden Bethany worked alone. He’d heard Leandra chastise her daughter once for the few moments of conversation he’d stolen the day the gazebo had been finished. Unseen on the other side of high trellis, Teagan had felt like a teenager himself, reminded by his older brother how he was supposed to behave around young ladies at court. Except of course Bethany Hawke, no matter how lovely was not a young noble lady. And he was no young teenager able to afford such an infatuation.

Of course knowing those things didn’t stop him wanting to spend time with her. Just like it seemed her mother’s admonitions stopped Bethany from seeking him out when Leandra was out of sight. 

“Bann Teagan?”

He took many afternoons alone in the gazebo he’d had built for Eamon and Isolde’s visit. The progress of the garden around it was a lovely sight, and he was certain his brother’s wife would enjoy her time in it.

Bethany waited just beyond the steps, a basket in her hands with bright flowers arranged neatly inside it. Teagan glanced up, noticing for the first time how the newest hedges Bethany’s brother had helped plant hid some of the closer sections of the garden from view. His gaze slid to back to Bethany and he found her smiling, and tucking a section of hair back under her kerchief with her free hand.

He smiled and greeted her with a sweeping hand to invite her up the stairs. Perhaps it was folly to treat her so kindly, to invite her to spend these moments together. But it was his folly, and people talked enough as it was. Let them talk about someone he truly found interest in, for once.

“Miss Hawke. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Her smile was starlight. Gathering her dress up with her free hand, she ascended the few steps into the gazebo. “I heard that your brother and his wife are arriving soon?”

He nodded. “I expect them before sundown, if they’ve no trouble on the road.” Eyes narrowing he asked, “How did you hear?”

“Miss Reilly in the kitchen was talking about the effort for dinner.” Bethany looked away, setting her basket on the closest ledge. “Please forgive me if it’s not my place, but I made something--” she lifted a wreath of flowers from the basket-- “I know you created this place hoping your brother’s wife might have a retreat during their visit...”

Teagan nodded. He’d told her as such weeks ago but hadn’t expected her to remember. “I do. She’ll be very bored waiting on Eamon and myself.” He swept his gaze around the gazebo. “They have these in Orlais, well, fancier ones of course, but I think she’ll like it. Your brother did fine work.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll tell him you said so.” She held out her hands, offering him the flowers. “Those flowers had to be trimmed today, and the stems were too short to be used on display. There are others than can go to the kitchens...” she trailed off as he crossed the floor and took the wreath from her, as if realizing she was still talking. Bethany took a deep, audible breath and said, “She might like to hang this on her door, or keep it on her table.”

The wreath in his hands was a mix of reds and pinks, flowers he couldn’t name but had likely heard the names of a dozen times when visiting his brother’s house. He carefully turned it over, lifting it up to inspect the construction in the low shadows inside the gazebo. 

“It’s lovely, Bethany, and very thoughtful. I’m sure Isolde will like it.” He looked up at her in time to catch a bashful smile lift and fade from view. “You may have to teach her how this was done, she’ll ask after it’s creator, I’m almost certain.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t.”

“I’m sure you could,” he answered.

He was still holding it up, finding the late afternoon sunlight less than helpful. Bethany seemed closer now, and when he looked at her the flowers in his hand looked less like a decorative wreath and more like a halo of floral shadows. Teagan grinned and stretched his hands out over her head. Bethany started to step back, but hesitated, trying to look up at what he was doing. He brought the flowers down on her kerchief, nearly hiding it in flowers with only her dark hair showing beneath. 

“Hm.” He mused. “Or perhaps I’ll convince her to wear it instead.” 

Bethany reached her hands up, touching the flowers tentatively. “I don’t think--”

Teagan stared at her, smile in place as Bethany looked back at him uncertainly. Her smile broke slowly.

Teagan’s words were soft when he spoke, “Perhaps not. It couldn’t look half as lovely as it does now.”

Bethany’s head shook. “Sir--”

“Teagan.”

She looked away. “Teagan,” she answered, voice wavering. 

Maker knew he wanted to kiss her, propriety be damned. Dirt might stain her fingernails, but her smile was seared into his heart. The heart that ached to watch her hands lifting, flower crown pulled off and held out for him to take. 

“Bethany!” Her mother’s voice was behind him, but distant.

There was a strange quiet in the air as he took back the flowers, and watched Bethany turn to retrieve the basket she’d pulled them from. She gave him a soft nod. 

“I hope your sister likes the flowers, Bann Teagan.”

“Miss Hawke,” he said, nodding in return. “I’m certain she will.”


End file.
